supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Math Open at Indian Wells
The 2018 Math Open at Indian Wells will be the third edition of the Math Open at Indian Wells held from February 12-25 at Indian Wells, California due to the Winter Olympics being held in PyeongChang, South Korea. Pee Saderd, representing the Olympic Athletes from Russia team, is the defending champion, having won the 2017 tournament. Beartic beat him in the final in straight sets, preventing the Olympic Athlete from Russia from defending his title. Seeds The 2018 Math Open at Indian Wells is a men's singles-only tournament, since the show organizers don't have time to hold a women's singles tournament. The selection process for 2018 is an internal selection used in the last two 2017 Celebrity Family Feud episodes, MLB Legends vs. NBA Legends and NFL All-Stars vs. NFL Legends (September 17) and Faith Evans vs. Ross Mathews and USA Gymnastics vs. USA Swimming since the IndyCar season doesn't start until March 11 and the Will Power rule is in effect. The seeds were first announced by Abomasnow at the 2017 Indy Grand Prix of Sonoma. Abomasnow announced the Math Open seedings were internally selected, and that Winter Olympic medalists Apolo Anton Ohno and Ueli Kestenholz will be the top 2 seeds. Hélio Castroneves, seeded in both MLB Legends vs. NBA Legends and NFL All-Stars vs. NFL Legends (September 17) and Faith Evans vs. Ross Mathews and USA Gymnastics vs. USA Swimming, was fired from seedings due to Roger Penske moving him to their sports car team for the 2018 WeatherTech SportsCar Championship. After Roger Penske moved Hélio Castroneves from their IndyCar team to their WeatherTech SportsCar Championship team, one of the Andretti Autosport captains Pee Saderd, signed a contract to represent Russia and stay in both IndyCar and IMSA through 2023. Apolo Anton Ohno will represent Japan and Ueli Kestenholz will represent Czech Republic, due to the Math Open clashing with the 2018 Winter Olympics. Originally, Kestenholz is Swiss but has a Polish surname, and Ohno is American but had a Japanese surname. Due to Russia's 2018 Winter Olympics and Paralympics ban which everyone was right on 5 December 2017, Pee Saderd originally switched from Russia to South Korea; in what Viktor Ahn did when he got his Russian citizenship; before that his name was Ahn Hyun-soo. Now that Russian athletes will only compete as neutrals, Saderd will now represent Russia. As Jirayu La-ongmanee is the South Korean representative but didn't qualify, South Korea still automatically qualified for the seedings as the country was the host of the Winter Olympics. Had the South Korean qualify, he would have been seeded 1st. Saderd had originally reverted back to Russia in time for the 2018 Firestone Grand Prix of St. Petersburg. Men's singles *The ranking was standing after the 2017 Indy Grand Prix of Sonoma. Pee Saderd's representation originally had to be changed because of Russia's Olympics ban. Now that Russians can compete as neutrals, Saderd reverted to Russia and South Korea (represented by Jirayu La-ongmanee) still qualified automatically. Pee Saderd will compete in the tournament under the Olympic Athletes from Russia. Album Volume 1 Volume 2 Champions Singles Trivia *The tournament was moved away from March in 2016 and 2017 because of the Winter Olympics in PyeongChang and the 2018 FIFA World Cup in Russia. They moved the tournament back to February in 2019, due to Circuit of the Americas in the 2019 IndyCar Series, and will remain there ever since. Category:2018 in sports Category:2018 in the United States